A frozen shadow
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Cole never expected to survive the RFI, Damien never expected to have powers or to ask him for help. But it seems fate has different plans for them and the rest of Conduit Kind. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Chapters on Tuesday. Doesn't follow game. Chapters every 3 weeks. On hold for now.
1. Conduit

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Infamous. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Infamous, Sucker Punch, Sony and a few others do.**

**(New Marais)**

Zeke watched as the Beast collapsed to the ground, it seemed like he and the other conduits were dying out.

"Cole!" Zeke said before the RFI fell to the ground, dying out while it rolled on the ground while Zeke ran to his friend.

The Beast vanished and Kuo stopped gasping for breath and looked at Cole.

"It's over…" Kuo said while she looked at Cole who was slowly climbing to his feet.

"There sounds like there's fireworks going off everywhere…" Zeke said before they heard another voice.

"Because whatever that thing is just awakened powers in a lot of people and killed others…" Zeke and Kuo heard and looked to see a figure on the church.

Kuo saw a boy who looked her age and had a black hooded jacket, blue jeans, blue gloves and a blue shirt under the jacket. He leapt down before landing and walking over to Cole from a fall that would have killed any non-conduit.

"The RFI awakened more conduits and killed a lot more people with the gene… I can't begin to imagine what that's going to do to the world now…" Kuo stated, the boy brushed off his jacket and looked around.

"I think we're all scared… I can't believe this is happening." The boy said, she heard the sound of tank treads and then she heard Vermaak 88 soldiers rushing away.

"Vermaak is running away?" Kuo asked before they saw military soldiers aiming at them and she gasped before she turned into ice vapor and flew off.

"Run!" Zeke said while he helped Kuo run, he turned and saw the boy turn into shadows and follow them, he would be shocked if he wasn't helping Cole run while he rushed Cole away.

The military was trying to execute conduits? He was shocked, he saw people fighting the soldiers and nothing but chaos.

"I'd keep running if I were you… Man, I can't even tell if this is the only super power I got… I'm Damien before you ask." Damien stated while he looked at his body while it turned back to normal, it was clear he had no idea outside of one power which he could barely control.

"Their fighting Conduits?" Zeke said while he watched the ice using soldiers flee to safety.

"The military started coming in the second they found that the lava monster he was fighting was here… I ended up running once I saw they were attacking anyone with powers… He goes out and he's going to get shot up… A lot of the people around town know he's a hero… But you try telling them he's a hero to the military… The rest of the militia is trying to keep people like that safe…" Damien said before Kuo reformed and looked at Damien who looked at Zeke.

"How did you know he set off the RFI and fought the beast?" Zeke asked, Damien pointed at Cole.

"It's kind of hard to miss a girl with flame powers helping a guy that can throw lightning around fighting a giant lava monster with a girl with ice powers helping him… You're not exactly subtle when it comes to using those… 'Conduits' you said they were called?" Damien said before he looked at the military.

"They don't know he just stopped the end of the world; they think he's a monster with powers he can't control who can destroy mankind… They think he's a freak like every conduit their finding… Least from what I heard when I was coming over…" Damien said and brushed off his jacket before looking at Cole.

"So that's the hero of Empire City and now New Marais, huh? I didn't think I'd be asking the guy who saved the world twice to help me with uh…." Damien said while he looked at his fading hands as they turned into shadows.

"Whatever powers I have… And he's going to have to wake up soon… He's got a lot more conduits to help if the militia are going to hold down the city." Damien said while Kuo looked at Cole who was groaning and starting to wake up.

"There's a lot more Conduits?" Kuo asked, Damien nodded. They had many new problems on their hands.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I decided to come up with this story after remembering how much I loved Infamous. This story is going to take place up to the end of Second Son and will be very different then the games. Next chapter will be on Tuesday and will show Damien talking to Cole. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Powers

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Frozen Shadow. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Infamous, Sucker Punch, Sony and a few others do.**

**(New Marais)**

Damien looked at the military forces and sighed while he looked at Cole and the others.

"You know they're not leaving Marais until we're all dead or rounded up." He said while he turned to Kuo who was making him shiver.

"He's right, Conduits aren't safe in New Marais, we can't stay here. Cole isn't a hero to the military, he's just another Conduit, we don't have any reason to be in town anymore anyway." Kuo said, Damien sighed and brushed off his arms.

"Cole is going to have to wake up soon, the Conduits are escaping town, but they'd be better if we have a leader helping keep us out of trouble." Damien said while his hand turned transparent and shadow like.

"He isn't going to wake up for a while, he's still knocked out from the RFI." Kuo said, Damien turned into a being of pure shadow.

"I'm going to find a truck or something for the trip out of town, you coming?" Damien asked while Kuo nodded while she turned into ice and followed Damien into the sky.

**(With Damien and Kuo)**

Damien landed on a car and watched a tank and a squad of soldiers walk down the road with Kuo following him, he looked at the military.

"I like the military as much as the next guy, but this is going too far to have them hunt down people with super powers… Seriously, this is too much." Damien said, he pulled up his hood before he walked down the street, Kuo followed.

"Their scared, they don't know any better. We can't blame them." Kuo said while she brushed off her arms and then she looked at the military.

"They have locked down an entire city and their rounding up people over and over for something or killing the more dangerous ones. I know they have dead Conduits all over the world, it's what the news has been talking about over and over." Damien said before he turned to Kuo.

"You can tell it any way in the world you want, but things are still bad all over, I doubt other cities with Conduits, if there are any… I doubt the military isn't doing the same thing to them over and over. Conduits are being hunted, and I don't feel like being in their crosshairs." Damien said before he walked up to a truck and focused on his hand.

He had NO idea how his powers worked, but he was trying to get them to work, his hand turned into shadows and he slowly put it up to the door which slowly passed through the door.

"I swear this is never going to be something I'm going to get used to…" Damien said while he opened the door and then turned to see Kuo behind him.

"You can turn into a shadow being, I'm guessing?" Kuo asked, Damien turned and chuckled before he turned to her with the same glowing hand.

"They seem like it's just shadows and turning my body intangible, I don't know if it's anything else right now, I don't even know how they work to be honest." Damien said while he sighed and looked at them.

He wouldn't be used to them for months, probably years. He was a normal person and now he had powers that he wouldn't know how to use for weeks.

He was both happy and weirded out. He let Kuo get into the car and then he eased into the back of the truck and sighed in annoyance while he looked around the car.

"You ever feel like you don't belong anymore in the world?" Damien said and he looked at his hands while he looked into the distance, he had no idea what to do at the moment.

"I do all the time… Ever since I got these powers, I've felt different. I don't know what's going on anymore. I don't even know what my powers are going to do the next time I use them." Kuo said, Damien nodded and sighed.

"Let's go back to get Cole." Damien said and he crossed his arms and sighed, looking at his glowing hands. He didn't know that his connection to Kuo would change, it would become so different. He looked at his hands and then grinned.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that soon will begin Second Son, next chapter will be next week or so and will show Damien and Kuo talking to each other and then to Cole. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
